Mistress Love 2
by Gbaby808
Summary: Sequal to Mistress Love
1. Chapter 1

**Mistress Love 2**

**By;Gbaby808**

**P.S. People I know my story has a lot of mistakes, but to tell the truth I don't care. I write for fun and nothing more. If you have a problem with that then don't read my storys. **

**Sign your 13 year old friend—Gbaby808**

Aono slept in the car as inuyasha continued to drive. Kagome had crawled into the back and was cuddled up with Aono.

**Back with Izayoi, sango, and miroku.**

"Izayoi have you seen inuyasha?"Inutashi. Izayoi miroku and sango all where still at the balcony, it had been about 8 minutes since they had left.

"Inu honey…. Inuyasha went on a little trip"Izayoi said as she turned around she gave him a sweet smile.

"You did"Inutashi

"Do what honey?"Izayoi.

Inutashi ran out the door and down the stairs, he opened the door to room where inuyasha's car was. Izayoi fallowed after him, as sango and miroku gave each other questioning look.

"You did! Where'd he go!"Inutashi

"He went where he'd be happy with kagome!"Izayoi raised her voice a bit

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"inutashi

Inuyasha and kagome 

Inuyasha was headed east.

"I wonder what kagomes thinking…"Inuyasha thought as he drove.

He finally came to a small house hidden in the forest. Inuyasha walked to the door and pushed it open.

"HELLO?'inuyasha said as he walked inside. Kagome and aono still slept in the back of the car, while inuyasha looked throw the house.

"Um?"Inuyasha. He am cross a note that was on the other side of the door

"Hey Mutt, your mom called a told me like a few hours in advance. He house is ready to you to live in I'll stop by when I feel like it ….. FEH!"inuyasha fehed after reading the note he's dear potty mouth friend koga left.

**1 hour later**

Kaome began to wake up, as he sun came though her window.

"Where am I?'Kagome asked. She looked around the room, there was one bathroom one closet on bed and one tv.

"Your up"Inuyasha said as he entered though the door.

"Inuyasha where am I?"Kagome

"We ran away remember, this is one of koga's house. He said we can have it"Inuyasha

"Oh where's aono?"Kagome

"She's still asleep"Inuyasha. He walked over and took a seat on the bed next to her

"Get some more sleep you must e tired"Inuyasha

He placed his hand on her stomach

'I hear it…. The heart beating"Inuyasha thought as he smiled a bit

"What do you wanna name her?"Kagome

"Your chose"Inuyasha

"Um how about…"Kagome'

**What should kagome name the baby girl?**


	2. Yumi

"Lets go with Yumi"kagome

"Yumi?"Inuyasha

"It means just like her mother"Kagome

**(thanks Kara Serena Halliwell for the name, but I liked everyones!)**

"Um inuyasha?"Kagome

"Yeah"Inuyasha

He walked around the tiny house and looked into a room with a baby crib in it, it was pink with high white bars and a blanket with teddys on it in side.

"Where will Aono sleep?"Kagome asked fallowing him

"Kagome go back to sleep"Inuyasha said pointing to the bed room

"No"Kagome

"Yes"Inuyasha

"No"Kagome

"please"Inuyasha

"No"Kagome

"Kagome"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha"Kagome

"Go to bed"Inuyasha

"No"Kagome

"Kagome go to bed now!"Inuyasha

"Only if you come with me"Kagome

"Fine"Inuyasha

He picked her up around the waist and kissed her nose,

"That tickled"Kagome said with a giggle

He carried her back to the bed and sat her down

"Sleep"Inuyasha

"You're coming with me!"Kagome

"I need to get something's done now sleep"Inuyasha

"Fine but you better be in here with me when I wake up"Kagome

Kagome climbed into bed and rested her head on the pillow

'I liked her better with out the mood swings"Inuyasha thought as he walked into the babys room. He opened the closet filled with baby cloths, with a sign that said "Sango Picked These Out"

Palace 

Kikyo walked out of the bedroom after hearing Izayoi and Inutashi yelling at each other.

"What are you two yelling about?!"Kikyo demanded as walked into the hall where they where yelling

"MY son! Your husband! Has run off with a slave!"Inutashi

"WHAT?!"Kikyo

"HE'S HAPPIER WITH KAGOME!"izayoi

"HAPPNESS MEANS NOTHING!"inutashi

"IT DOES TO ME!"izayoi

"YOUR HUMAN!"inutashi

"YA AND I HAVE FEELS!"Izayoi

Inuyasha and kagome 

Inuyasha checked on Aono still sleeping in the room next to them, before looking throw all the cloths sango picked out.

"It's almost night time, kagome will be waking up soon"Inuyasha said to himself looking out the window where the moon was rising and the sun was disappearing. Inuyasha walked into the bedroom and saw kagome relaxing on the bed curled up into a ball.

"Things are way different then I thought they'd ever be"Inuyasha thought as he climbed into bed next to kagome. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close making sure that nothing touched her belly.

"What took ya so long?"kagome asked with her eyes closed as she pushed herself closer to inuyasha

"Sorry was looking though somethings"Inuyasha mumbled closing his eyes

Kagome pressed herself up agent inuyasha.

"Not so close kagome"Inuyasha

"Um why not"Kagome said with a pouting sound

"Your pregnant"Inuyasha

"Only by a few days or weeks"Kagome

'Still, I don't wanna hurt you. So not so close"Inuyasha

"You can't hurt me"Kagome

"I can hurt the baby if you get to close"Inuyasha

"Um?'Kagome. She wrapped her legs around his waist

"Dammit kagome stop testing me or I'll bit you"Inuyasha

"Fine"Kagome

She pulled herself away from him and just rested her head on his chest.

"Wonder if she'll have dog ears"Kagome

"Most likely"Inuyasha

"Um… I wanna play with her ears"Kagome

"You can play with mine"Inuyasha said flatting his ears

"Aw…. I love your ears to"Kagome said rubbing them in circles

**REVIEW**


	3. Moody Bitch

It had been 2 weeks since kagome and inuyasha had started living in there little home. A search party was sent out to find inuyasha. But that's not the worst thing kagomes getting moody.

"Hey kagome dinners ready" inuyasha yelled as he entered the hut. He had just come from a near by village that was more then happy to help him out and keep him being there a secret.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!"Kagome yelled from the bedroom

"Come on kagome you need to eat"Inuyasha said as he walked into the bedroom to see kagome staring at herself in the mirror

"Kagome?"Inuyasha

He went and sat on the bed in back of her wondering what she was doing

"Inuyasha am I fat?'Kagome said turning around to looking at him

"No"Inuyasha plainly said

"Sniff Sniff"Kagpome sniffed as she covered her face with her hands and began to cry

"You don't mean it! I really am fat"Kagome chocked up as she cried

"Ea kagome stop crying your not fat really"Inuyasha said in a panic. Kagome was going to have one of her mood swings again.

"Inuyasha"Kagome said as she started to stop sobbing

"Yes kagome do you need anything?"Inuyasha

"I need you too.. STOP THINKING I'M FAT IT'S YOUR FAULT! SO GET THAT THROW YOUR FAT HEAD!"kagome yelled in anger as she walked out of the room.

Inuyasha back up and took a deep breath as he began to count.

"1..2…3…4…5…6..7..8..9…10"Inuyasha

Kagome ran back into the room and ran into inuyasha's arms knocking him over

"I'm soo sorry inuyasha, do your ears hurt"Kagome

Inuyasha signed it had already been 2 weeks as she was crazy.

**Later on that same night**

Inuyasha was taking a cat um.. dog nap on the floor in the babys room. Kagome had been trying to make bootys for the baby in their bedroom for a few hours now.

"Um what time is it?"Inuyasha

He stood up off the floor and shook like a wet dog.

The looked out the window and his eyes widened

"To nights the lunar eclipse"Inuyasha said in shock. He headed for the door

"INUYASHA!"kagome called from the bedroom. Inuyasha froze at the door

"Kagome I'm going out don't wait up"Inuyasha yelled as he ran out the door before kagome could argue with him.

"Must get away before the moon turns red… must get away!"Inuyasha thought as he ran throw the forest trying to get as far away from kagome as he could.

**Review! I'll update sooner**


	4. Shout me

Sorry took so long to update 

Inuyasha rested in a tree far from the house where kagome was.

"It's almost time"Inuyasha said to himself as he looked up at the sky the eclipse was soon

"HHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL"A loud howl was heard from somewhere in the forest.

"It's time"Inuyasha said as the moon turned red. Growls and howls of demons where heard all though out the forest.

Inuyasha jumped into the air and started to run on the tree tops.

He stopped in a clearing and took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes. The moons red lights shined on him as his body started to plus.

"HOWLLLLLLL!"inuyasha left out a dog like howl as his fangs and nails grow and his eyes turned blood red.

"Finally"Inuyasha

He opened his blood red eyes and started to run in the direction of the palace.

**Back with kagome**

"Inuyasha?'Kagome

She walked to the door and tried to open it but it was sealed shut.

"INUYASHA!"kagome yelled as she began to pound on the door.

**Palace**

Inuyasha stopped in front of the village, he growled at what he saw. Two large dog demons running throw the village. The villagers shouting arrows and throwing smoke bombs.

Inuyasha started to run throw the smoke trying to get to the palace.

He arrived at the door to his old home and broke I down.

"Inuyasha you came back"Sango yelled in surprise. Her and the rest of the human servants where hiding.

"Sango where's my mom?"Inuyasha asked as he walked up to her

Sango looked up at his blood red eyes and backed up.

"Up stairs"Sango said pointing to the stairs

Inuyasha ran up the stairs to his parents room that was broke open the ceiling was gone and the rubble was everywhere. Inuyasha started to dig throw the rubble.

"Mom!"Inuyasha yelled

"Ouch"Izayoi mumbled as inuaysha pulled her up from under the rubble

"Mom you ok?'Inuyasha asked

"Yes honey aren't I fine everyone year"Izayoi

"DEMON!"someone yelled from behind inuyasha

Inuyasha turned around to see someone holding an arrow with a paper tied to it pointed at him.

"NO WAIT!"Izayoi yelled as the arrow flew

**Will it hit inuyasha and kill him? I don't know I'm in a bad mood**


	5. Sneeking In

"Yawn!"LKKgaome yawned as she woek up. Sitting up in her bed she scanned the room for inuyasha

"Kagome?"Aono said coming into her room

"Aono your up already?"kagome asked looking at the girl. The sun had still low

"Yeah I woke up at around midnight I couldn't find big brother"Aono said as she went and sat next to him

"He didn't some home yet.."Kagome said as she signed

"Where'd he go?"Aono

"I don't know"kagome

Later that day, around 3 pm 

Kagome sat in the kitchen eating some sushi that she had made. Aono was in her room playing with her dolls.

Knock knock 

Kagome walked over to the door and peered out the window.

Kagome opened the door

"Kagome is inuyasha home?"Ayame asked

"No"Kagome

"So it is true"Ayame said looking sad

"What's true?'Kagome

"Inuyasha's got shout last night, he's under emergency care at the palace"Ayame

"WHAT?!"kagome yelled

"Kagome……. Koga's waiting in the car, he'll take you to the palace"Ayame said refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Thank you ayame"Kagome said happily knowing how hard it was for her to say that.

"Just go, I'll watch the little munchkin"Ayame said as kagome ran past her down to the dirt path. Koga sat in his black car waiting

"Koga?'Kagome said a little scared she hadn't been around him alone since he owned her. Normally inuyasha was with her.

"Kagome, you ready to go?'Koga asked

Kagome just nodded her head and got in.

"Listen kagome I'm sorry about the way I treated you before"Koga. Kgaome looked away from him and just nodded her head

Koga signed he didn't expect her to forgive him right away. The ride there was quite and fast, koga parked in the back of the palace and got out.

"Stay here"Koga said walking into the palace though one of the back doors.

Kagome ducked down to make sure no one saw her.

"KAGOME!"came a scream

Kagome popped up and looked to see sango , running towards the car carrying something.

"Sango"Kagome said happily. Kagome jumped out of the car and ran to give her friend a hug.

"Kgaome I'm so happy to see you"Sango

"I know me too!"Kagome

"Sorry to break up the love feast but I think your forgetting why we came here"Koga

"Oh right here kagome put this on"Sango said handing kagome a servants kimono with a hood.

"What's this for?"Kagome asked

"You can't walk in like that everyone will see you"Koga

"Oh right"Kagome

"Can you turn around koga?"Kagome asked

"Why?'Koga

"Just turn around stupid"Sango

Koga turned around while kagome slipped into her new ea.. old outfit

"Ok I'm ready"Kagome said pulling her hood up

"Ok lets go"Sango said as they began to walk into the palace.

The palace was filled with nurses and doctors running around, servants rushing up and down the stairs.

"Ok come on he's up stairs"sango said leading her up the stairs. Koga walked in front of them so no one asked questions,

"He's in here"koga said stopping in front of a door that said 'Do not enter atomized personal only'

"Is he really that bad?'Kagome asked

"He hasn't woken up yet"Sango said as koga put his key in and began to open the door

**8 reviews for next chappy**


	6. Wake up call

Kagome koga and sango all entered the room. Inuyasha laid in the bed asleep.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome nearly scaremed rushing to his side.

"Inuyasha wake up it's me kagome!"Kagome said waiting for him to wake up. After a few seconds and inuyasha didn't wake up kagome started to worry

"Inuyasha…"Kagome

"He hasn't woken up since he got shout. His heart rates normal and his healthy but he just hasn't woken up"Koga explained closing the door

"Kagome I'm don't think he's ever gonna…"Koga stopped with kagome snapped her head towards him

"NO! Your wrong he's gonna wake up!"Kagome

"Kagome….."Sango

"He's gonna wake up I know it, he wouldn't leave me"Kagome whispered as tears began to fill up in her eyes.

Knock Knock 

"Hello someone in there?"A voice came from the door

"Yeah hold on kikyo"Koga

Kagome checked to make sure her hood was on, as sango moved to the side of the room next to kagome as koga opened the door

"Hi koga how's my hubba?"Kikyo said rather happily walking into the room

"Same kikyo"Koga

"Oh sango why are you here? And who's the filth with you? Another servant?'Kikyo said walking over to inuyasha

"I'm here to visit inuyasha and yes this is a new servant but she isn't filth"Sango spat

"Don't worry inu, I forgive you for going away"Kikyo said as she leaned over and lightly kissed his lips

Kagome glared from under her hood god she wanted to slap her

"Well I'm going, bye koga bye inu"Kikyo said as she walked out of the door

"Bitch"Kagome whispered as she took her hood off

"Don't let her get to you kagome"Sango

"Ah…. Is there anyway I can get inuyasha to wake up"Kagome whispered

"Not that I know of"Sango

Kagome turned to koga in hopes of an answer

"Sorry"Koga

Kagome felt like crying her love wasn't going to wake up

Knock Knock 

The door opened so fast that kagome didn't even have time to put on her hood..

A gasp came from the person and the room went silent

**Who is it? Can you guess oh and thank you for all the support people.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people I haven't gotten any reviews for this chappy that I know of. Sorry but I don't update when I don't know if my views are even still reading. Wait no ones reading this…………..

Gbaby808


	8. Kimako

"Kikyo why are you back!"Koga said as he run and pushed kagome to hide behind him.

"I came back to see inu again"Kikyo said pushing koga aside. Kagome looked up and saw kikyo

"I can't believe it your back!"Kikyo

"No kikyo it's not who you think.."Sango

"Quite I know my own little sister when I see her"Kikyo said as she pulled kagome in a hug before backing away from her and brushing her cloths

"Sango you get my sister Kimako something suitable to wear"Kikyo commanded

"Right away"Sango said as she ran down stairs

"Koga go get my mommy and tell her who I found"Kikyo

"Hey don't order me around and you lost your older sister not younger"Koga

"That's just what we said but I lost my little sister I was just soo short make then everyone thought I was younger"Kikyo

"Now go before I kick your sorry ass"Kikyo yelled as koga flinched and ran down stairs

"Come sis where have you been all this time?"Kikyo

"I've been living with commoners"Kagome said quickly catching on to how a princess would act  
"It must have be horrible, when mom and dad said you where kid napped I nearly died'kikyo

"Kid napped?"Kagome

"Yes don't you remember when we where at the candy shop the owner lead you too the back saying that he could make you a candy that looked like you, we get a ransomed note a week later but when it came time to give the money he never showed"Kikyo said leading kagome out of the room

"Oh I remember now"Kagome said looking like she was going to cry

'Good thing I'm a good actress'Kagome thought as she let tears spill from her eyes

"Oh it's ok sissy we going to take you back to the palace and you can get your old room back and maybe even marry some rich princess"Kikyo smiling at kagome as she lead her down stairs

Later that day 

Kagome kikyo and their parents sat in the dinning room of their palace

"Oh Kimako it's so nice to have you make"Kikyo mother said sweetly smiling at the girl she thought was her daughter

"Yes it's very nice to see you again Kimako you've grown well, your almost as beautiful as your older sister. Soon you will be just as great a treasure as your sister"Kikyo's father said smiling

"Oh kimako now that your back we can do all the girl things we used too like stay up late do each others hair make fun of the ugly village girls"Kikyo said from across the table

'I wonder how long till they find out I'm not this Kimako ew… what an ugly name"kagome thought eating some of the food that was being served to her

**4 reviews for next chappy and sorry I made you all worry**


	9. Hubby

Hey people if you read my other stories your know I'm in the hospital with a fever of 102.9 but I'm still going to update

Kagome finished eating her dinner and then was lead to her room. The palace was large and well pink! The floor was pink the walls where pink the windows where pink everything was pink kagome walked into kimako's room it was blue not pink blue. The bed was large the floor was covered in a furry blue rug, and the walls had a white back ground with blue jewels in it.

"Wow"Kagome said as she looked around the room

"We only changed your bed cause we thought it'd be to small"Kikyo's mom said walking into her room

"Thanks mommy"Kagome said giving her a hug

"Your welcome Kimako where just happy to have you back"

"Kimashi!"Kikyo's dad yelled from down stairs

"Kimashi?"Kagome said looking at kikyo's mom

"Oh yes dear don't you remember every girl in our families name starts with Ki your sister kikyo you kimako me kimashi, but your name is just closer to mine then your sisters"Kimashi said as she walked away from her 'Daughter' and left the room

"So this is what it's like to me a princess"Kagome said as she sat down on her bed

'It all seems so familiar'Kagome thought as she laid back on her blue silk sheets

"HEY KIMAKO!"kikyo yelled as she ran into her room and jumped onto her bed

"Hey kikyo"Kagome said sitting up

"Guess what we're doing tomorrow"Kikyo

"What?"Kagome

"Where going to go find you a hubby"Kikyo said smiling

"WHAT?!"kagome yelled as she jumped off the bed

"We're going to get you a hubby your older then me and still not married so tomorrow we go hubby shopping!!"Kikyo yelled as she jumped off the bed

"I'm going to go pick out a dress for you it'll be pink with flowers and a lot of frilly thingys"Kikyo said as she skipped out of the room

"But… I love inuyasha…"Kagome thought as she sat back down on her bed

With inuyasha 

"Are you sure this will work?"Miroku asked as he stood next to sango

He wore a purple dress shirt with baggy blue pants he had finally gotten enough money to leave the palace and go back home but he couldn't leave inuyasha the way he was he owned everything to him. His job, his life, him meeting sango…

"I don't know but it's worth a try"Sango


	10. Where's My Mate

Hey people I'm starting a story tomorrow call "Never Be Replaced" it's a inuxkag and rated M. I'll start tomorrow hope u read it but in the mean time read this!

Miroku carefully took a small bottle from sango's hand and stuck a needle inside it. He stucked some of the liquid into the needle and swirled it around a bit.

"Ok miroku let's pray this works"Sango said as she closed her eyes. Miroku started to close his eyes to hell he was scared of needles too

"Don't close your eyes to"Sango said slapping him in the arm

"But you do it"Miroku

"No you"Sango

"But But Oh for get it….. AAAHHH!"miroku yelled realizing that when flighting with sango he had stabbed the needle into inuyasha's arm and the liquid was darning into him

"Ah you should take the needle out"Sango  
"Right" Miroku said popping the needle out and placing a bandage over the whole.

"Um miroku"Sango said as she stared at inuyasha.

He hair started to grow longer and his fangs that stuck out grow also.

"AAAHHH!"sango and miroku yelled together and inuyasha'a eyes snapped open. They where blood red with blue swirls in the middle.

Miroku and sango shivered in fear they had NEVER! Seen him looking so enraged

"Where's my mate?!"Inuyasha growled turning to them

"You..your…wh..what?"Sango asked sneaking behind miroku

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY KAGOME!"inuyasha yelled jumping out of the bed and letting all the machines slam into the walls

"Ki..kikyo to…took her"Miroku strutted

"She thinking kagomes her si..sister"Sango whispered

Inuyasha walked past them and smashed the wall with his fits before jumping out.

With kagome and kikyo 

"Come on sis where gonna be late"Kikyo said pulling kagome down stairs to the car

Kikyo was dressed in a short pink dress with a rainbow belt around it and white long boots on her feet. Kagome wore a long blue gown and a pair of black heals.

"Have fun girls!"Kimashi yelled as she waved to them leaving in the car

'Ok Kimako were going to get you a hubby or a slave which one do you want first"kikyo asked as she started the car

"SLAVE!"kagome yelled she really didn't wanna get married unless it was to inuyasha

"ok I get it you want someone to do things for you that the maids can't ok a slave it is"Kikyo said happily as she drove down dirt path to the slave market

**Review**


	11. Princes To Slave

Sorry took sooo long to update 

**Oh and for my views 17 or older there's a question at the bottom I'd like answered plz**

'Dammit where are you kagome!"Inuyasha thought as he ran though the night. He wasn't in the Northern part of japan anymore.

"You there stop!"Inuyasha heard someone call from behind him. Troche lights where coming towards him so he kept running.

'Why am I getting so tired…"Inuyasha asked himself as he stopped. He looked down at his claws to see them shrinking, the hair around his shoulders became black and his eye turned brown along with the shrinking of his fangs.

"What's happening?"Inuyasha mumbled

"YOU HOLD STILL!"someone yelled from behind him

"What?"inuyasha said as he turned around, but then everything went black… only the sound of a gun shout was heard.

Kagome and kikyo eh…2 hours later "Kikyo I don't think we needed this many new shoes"Kagome mumbled as kikyo loaded the 14 bags of shoes into the car "No Kimako we need shoes as princess we need shoes just incase we step in mud or dirt or the worst a dead bug"kikyo stated as she finished placing the bags in the trunck "Ok lets go to the slave holding center now"Kikyo said walking across the street. The building looked very nice from the outside it was large and had many windows with a nice shade or white over it. "It's across from the mall?"Kagome asked fallowing after kikyo into the building. The inside was just as nice only there was a stage and people in cages. "SOLD FOR 500,000 YEN TO THE MAN IN THE FRONT!"the man on stage yelled out into a mic as the man got up and took his slave away. "Lets get a seat"kikyo said pulling kagome up to the front of the people and they took a seat. Their where demons and humans alike sitting around them just waiting for a slave to take home. "Next up is this young man he's 21 and well build ladies"The man shouted as they brought a young man out in shackles "Let them see your face young man"The man said as the woman holding his chains moved his hair out of his face. He had been changed into a pair of long tight black pant no shirt and a collar around his neck. 

'Inuyasha"Kagome gasped as she looked at him she was positive it was him but why was he human?

"Kikyo sister please I want him"Kagome said as she poked her sister

"Are you sure"Kikyo asked

"200,000 YEN!"someone yelled

"NO ME 500,000 YEN!"someone else yelled

"Please sister!"Kagome said shaking kikyo's arm

"800,000 YEN!"kikyo yelled as the room went quite

"Going once going twice!"The man said

"1,000,000 YEN!"someone else yelled

"Sister please!"Kagome begged

"Ok ok 1,500,000 YEN!"kikyo yelled

"ONCE TWIC SOLD TO THE LOVEY LA….PRINCESS!"the man said bowing as everyone else but kagome lowered their heads in the crowd

"Thank you Mr.Sales man, I'll pay up front please take him out to the car with my sister Kimako"Kikyo said as the woman holding inuyasha's chains moved off stage and walked outside and kagome soon fallowed

"I'll take him from here"Kagome said as they got to the front of the car

"Yes princess"The woman said as she handed kagome the heavy chain and walked away.

"Inuyasha are you ok?'kagome said dropping the chain and hugged him.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome said as she pulled away. She lifted the bangs that half covered his eyes and noticed that they where gray and light… he wasn't even conches!

"Oh inuyasha what did they do to you?"Kagome said worried as she put him into the car. She got into the back seat with him and wait for kikyo to come.

"Sister why are you back there?'Kikyo asked as she got into the back

"Oh I thought I'd get to know my slave"Kagome said as she smiled at kikyo

"Oh alright then, he's not awake if you didn't notice none of them are when their being sold"Kikyo informed.

"Oh thanks I was wondering why he was so quite"Kagome said as if she didn't already know.

"He's pretty hot for a slave maybe you can use him to practice with"Kikyo suggested as she continued to drive

"Wha…what!"Kagome said shocked

"Hum? Something wrong sis? It's not like all the princess haven't tried it I think it's kinda fun"Kikyo laughed

'You better not touch him…"Kagome thought as she relaxed in the back with her mate

Ok people review plz and well my question in more down 

****

Can you get pregnant from having oral sex?O.o 


	12. Babe I'm Back

Sry took so long to update (wink) Oh and thanks for answering my question I really needed to know even if I'm only 13 

""What happened?"Inuyasha mumbled as he sat up

"A bed?'Inuyasha asked himself as he looked around he was laying on a bed in a room much like his own but smaller and with much less things

"Inuyasha are you up?"someone said knocking on the door

"Kagome?"Inuyasha asked as he opened the closed door and kagome rushed in and gave him a hug

"Inuyasha are you ok?"Kagome asked as she pulled away a bit.

"Yeah I think so"Inuyasha said as he closed the door and sat on the bed where he was sleeping

"How come you look human?"Kagome asked as she took a seat next to him

"I don't know I was full demon then I don't know I turned human what happened where am I?'Inuyasha asked as kagome leaned her head on his shoulder

"Kikyo's castle I just bought you from the slave market"Kagome said as she relaxed knowing he was ok

"Salve market? How'd I get there?'Inuyasha asked as he pulled kagome up into his lap

"I don't know but your ok now right? But everyone thinks I'm this Kimako person"Kagome whispered into his ear

"That's kikyo's older sisters name but she disappeared a long time ago along with her baby sister"Inuyasha

"Wait I thought every family only had 2 kids?'Kagome asked

"Yeah so when kikyo's mom got pregnant again they had to give that baby away but no one out side the family knew kikyo only told me so I'd hold her hand when we where 7"Inuyasha informed kagome who seemed to be catching on

"Oh so they just gave the kid up like that!"Kagome said outraged at how they could just give up a baby

"It's how things work kagome…."Inuyasha mumbled feeling a bit ashamed

"Well do you have any idea how we can get outta here?'Kagome asked looking around the room

"No idea…"Inuyasha sighed as he laid back on the bed letting kagome relax on his chest

"Hey where's Aono?'Inuyasha asked as he petted kagomes hair

"With Ayame in out little house"Kagome said as she relaxed

"We have to get outta here soon"Inuyasha warned

"Yeah I know kikyo wants to marry me off"kagome

"GGGGRRRRR"a low growl came from inuyasha as kagome looked up at him

"No one touches my wench"Inuyasha growled as he pulled kagome closer to him

"Inuyasha don'[t worry I'm sure we can leave before then"Kagome whispered

"No ones touched you but be yet right?'Inuyasha asked as he snuggled kagomes neck where her mate mark was

"Koga, and you are the only people that ever touched me but I like you way more"kagome whispered

"Good then how about tonight it's been a long time'Inuyasha said as a smirk crossed his face

"Inuyasha I'm pregnant remember?"kagome asked poking him in the chest

"Yeah I know but that doesn't mean we can't"Inuyasha

"You minds the Gutter'Kagome teased

"So is yours"Inuyasha whispered

**ok ok people I'll write the lemon laterz**


	13. Get clean

Thanky for the reviews 

"Inuyasha come on stop, kikyo's rooms next door remember"Kagome said as she got off the bed

"Hers is next to mine? So I have to see her now.."Inuyasha complained

"Until we get outta here"Kagome said as she sat down on a chair trying to think of a way to get outta here.

"We should go find your parents and brother"Inuyasha suggested

"That's a good idea but their some where in the east it's a 3 day trip just to get there"Kagome mumbled feeling a little sad

"So lets go just say you want some time away and are taking me to do all the hard stuff for you"Inuyasha suggested feeling smart

"I don't think they'd let me just go"Kagome mumbled

Next day 

"I can go"Kagome said shocked she had just asked her 'Parents' if she could go on a trip and they said yes!

"Yes dear you may go I'm sure koga and ayame would love to see you again" Kimashi said sweetly as she waved over one of the maids

"Please get kimako some cloths and weeks worth of food for her and her slave oh and get him something else to wear also"Kimashi said as the woman turned away and went to the kitchen. Inuyasha kept his head down so she wouldn't be able to see his face.

"Kimako your slave seems a bit well sad, what's your name dear?"Kimashi asked as she walked over and tapped inuyasha's shoulder

"Mom he doesn't talk"Kagome said as fast as she could

"Oh that's to bad, well you can leave tomorrow morning get some rest tonight ok dear"Kimashi said as she turned and walked away into the garden

"Told yeah she'd let us go kikyo's mom was always a push over"Inuyasha

"Well that's nice to say, now why don't you go take a shower I think you need one"Kagome said as she pushed him up the stairs

"Only if you come with me"Inuyasha said as he started to drag her with him into the bathroom

"No way dirty boy you get clean first"Kagome said as she started to walk out

"I'm not getting clean I like the dirt"Inuyasha mumbled as kagome stopped and turned around

"No bath no fun so take a bath or else"Kagome said as she walked out leaving the door a crack open.

"Wench"Inuyasha mumbled as he started to undress. He slipped off the light shirt her wore and placed it on the ground before yawning like a dog.

"INUYASHA!"a voice said from the door

**review update soon **


	14. Killer

Sry tooky so long to update 

"Ayame is that you?"Inuaysha asked as he turned around to see a ayame running towards him. Inuaysha moved outta the way as ayame slipped and fell into the bath tub.

"Hi inuyasha how's it going? What's with your hair?'Ayame asked as she took upa dn got outt the tub rubbing her neck.

"I'm fine but I have 2 questions"Inuyasha said as he closed the door and made sure it was locked

"1 where's aono? And 2 why did you just yell my name"Inuyasha asked

"Oh ok well Aono's with koga we filled my family in on the whole thing and their willing to help, and I yelled because I was surprised to see you since everyone said you where kidnapped and taken to the human side"Ayame said as she stared at inuyasha's new eh.. look.

"What do you mean the human side?"Inuyasha asked

"Well a lot has happened since you where asleep, since japan is made up of both humans and demons and some half demons there's a conflict now, everyone thinks a human killed and or shot you while the humans say where the violent one and it's our fault Japanese going though this"Ayame

"So it's human's against demons why's it sound like some fairy tale?"Inuyasha asked

"No the humans are killing each other over who's right, my family thinks we should have anyone killed that's human, except anyone related or connected to you, kikyo, who ever lives south, and my family….."Ayame explained

"That makes no sence! Why are they fighting who started this"inuyasha asked demanding an answer

"The Princess from the south was said to have sent over 200 of his people into out lands and start fights between us, my mother and father are trying to stop this by having people arrested before they go to plan B to kill people, but your father demands war between the humans and demons and many people have already fallowed him, miroku and sango have gone missing and your brother has been sent off the jail for trying to help save a human from being killed in the middle of the streets"Ayame

"So my fathers gone insane?"Inuaysha asked

"Yes and he's looking for kagome he wants her dead, half of your family army is after her now. Inuyasha where is kagome?"Ayame asked inuyasha

"How do I know your not helping him…. If what you say is true you could be helping him and just trying to trick me"Inuyasha asked as he glared at his friend

"Inuyasha no I wanna help so please tell me"Ayame pleaded

"Tell me ayame if you hate kikyo so much why'd you come here? You didn't know I was here? What are you trying to do?"Inuyasha asked

"I.. I just came to see kikyo's sister Kimako"Ayame said standing her ground.

"You're a dirty liar ayame, I think your forgetting I was there that day…"Inuyasha whispered

"No you wheren't you couldn't have heard me"Ayame

"I was there back when you where 5 and was talking to koga I was right out side that door, I heard you say if you paid off the man at the store to take kikyo away, you asked him to kill her but he had mistaken kimako for kikyo and took her instead. You're the reason she never came home you're the reason she might just be dead"Inuaysha

**O.O WTF WHAT AM I DOING?!?! AHHH I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!!!**


	15. Your Getting Weak

HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! 

"You where there huh? Well it's not my flat kimako got taken and not kikyo…… It was the baka shop owners he couldn't even tell the height difference between them"Ayame said as she sat down on the cold bathroom floor

"Ayame what are you doing… are you trying to get kagome killed for my father? Or are you really trying to help"Inuyasha asked as he knelt down in front of her.

"I'm not doing either… I want kagome dead what if she really is kimako then what?! I'll be in some serious trouble"Ayame

"Ayame…. I don't know if kagomes really kikyo's sister I admit they look alike and they kinda sound alike too, but I don't think anyone will ever figure it out if they are. Now are you gonna help me or not?"Inuyasha asked ayame as she smiled a bit

"I'll help but where's kagome I needa talk to her ok?'Ayame said as she stood up

"Second door to the left knock twice and greet her as kimako ok"Inuyasha said as he pushed ayame outta the door and went back to take his shower.

"Inuyasha…. You can't even tell when someone's lying anymore now can you"Ayame giggled to herself as she started to walk down the hall. She pulled her hair outta the two pigtails and pulled a knife outta her bra.

With kagome 

"This room seems so formulae….. well I better get dressed we leave tomorrow!!!"Kagome said happily as she sat up from the bed she was laying on. Kagome walked over to her closet and then opened it to find it empty

"They must have packed my things already… oh wait"Kagome said as she looked down to see a pair of pajamas that she could wears to sleep.

"I wonder.."Kagome said as she placed her pajamas on the bed and looked in the mirror her lifted her shirt up just enough to see her stomach.

"I little guy….only a few more months and I'll see you"Kagome said as she rubbed her belly.

"You just better not be born with a potty mouth like your father… I have to buy him a muzzle if not"kagome giggled as she pulled her shirt down.

Knock knock 

"Coming!"Kagome yelled as she ran to the door and opened it

"Inu……"Kagome said as she was cut off my a cold knife placed under her chin.

"Don't move"

**0.0 I think I'm high dammit!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	16. Saved By The Sister

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!!!**

"Ay..ayame what are you doing?"Kagome mumbled as she stared at the blade that was slowly pressing against her trout.

"Killing you that what I'm doing, tell me kagome do you remember being 2? 3? 4? Or 5? Years old?'Ayame asked as she pressed it harder against kagomes trout.

"No.. I was stuck with amnesia at an early age.."Kagome said as she started to try back away

"That's what I thought you are her…. You needa die"Ayame said as she got ready to silence kagomes trout when…

"AYAME!!!! WELCOME!!!"a voice yelled from down the hall.

"H..Hi kikyo"Kagome said as ayame turned around and slipped the knife into her pocket.

"Hey kik-heo I was just stopping by to say hi to Kimako I'll be leaving"Ayame said as she walked past kikyo and headed towards the stairs

"What's bitting her ass? I was even being nice hum"Kikyo said as she turned back to kagome

"So you ready for you little trip? Your gonna go visit koga am I right?"Kikyo asked as she looked into kagomes room to se that all her bags had already been packed

"Yeah I'm gonna go say hi since I haven't seen him in year… I'll be bring my servant too"Kagome said as she walked into her room and motioned for kikyo to fallow.

"Your servant? How come… um.. we could really use his help around here"Kikyo wined as she walked into the room.

"I need his help carrying my thing"Kagome said as she flopped down on the bed

"Really? Cause if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a crush? But I must be imagining things cause no way would my sister like some poor slave, well I'll see you later sis"Kikyo said as she left the room closing the door behind her.

"She's such ah bitch!"Kagome mumbled as she flopped rolled around on her bed.

"I wonder what'd taking inuyasha soooooo long"Kagome said to herself as she sat up in her bed.

"I was washing my hair wench, it's longer then yours"Inuyasha said as he walked into her room and closed the door behind him. His cloths weren't really any better then before but t least he had a shirt even if it was a dark shade of brown that didn't seem to match his pants.

"Do I look like a slave?"Inuyasha asked as he flopped down on the bed making kagome jump

"Yeah I guess…. Oh my tummy hurts"Kagome wined as she covered her stomach.

"Is it Yumi?"Inuyasha mumbled as he sat up on the bed and starched like a cat

"Yeah she's been really active"Kagome said as she rubbed her belly

"She must be hungry you haven't eating any of the stuff demon babies need"Inuaysha

"What do they needa eat?"Kagome asked

"Well they need….."

**lol ok people what do you want kagome to eat! It can be nice or gross just tell me and I'll make her eat it**


	17. EWWWW

Sry took so log to update but U couldn't decide what to make her eat 

"They needa eat um… raw liver, cow brains, some bugs like bettles, and mmm I'd say some lizard eggs how's that sound kagome?"Inuyasha asked as he looked at kagome who looked like she was gonna throw up.

"Well… um.. I don't think.."Kagome started as she tried to swallow the throwing up feeling

"Great I'll go get some and mix it all together so you can drink it"Inuyasha said as he got up off the bed and left the room leaving kagome feeling sick.

In the kitchen 

"So I just put all the things in the blender and it's turn into juice?"Inuyasha asked one the chief who was washing dishs.

"Yes just put them in there close the lid and press the blend button"The man said as he dried his hands off and left.

"Ok first I'll put the liver"Inuyasha said as he dropped half a pound of raw liver into the blender.

"Then some… um.. what's this? Hot sauce? Mmmm sounds good"Inuyasha said as he poured a bottle of hot sauce into the blender

"Ok then cow brains"Inuyasha said as he dropped about 2 pounds of cow brains into the blender.

"And some… um.. what are these white things? Cow eye? Well there both from cows"Inuyasha said as he dropped 4 cow eyes into the blender.

"Ok now to blend it….. it seems kinda empty but I should look for more things in the fridge"Inuyasha said as he opened the fridge door.

"Ok… here's some…um… kinda fish eggs"Inuyasha said as he throw some fish eggs into the blender

"This is… pig tails….. well bacon comes from pigs"Inuyasha said as he poured a tiny bowl of pig tails into the blender

"Now this is… mmm… Frog hearts… sounds interesting"Inuyasha thought as he picked up 3 tiny frog hearts and put them in the blender

"Ok now one more thing… how about this..roosted beetles and spiders egg omelet"Inuyasha said as he picked up am omelet that had roosted beetles and spiders in it.

"Ok that looked good now to mix it all together"Inuyasha said as he placed the lid on the blender and pressed blend

**2 minutes later**

"Ok… this looks good"Inuyasha said as he poured the brown looking mush into a large cup.

"I wonder should I taste it? Nah"Inuyasha said as he began to walk up the stairs and into kagomes room.

"Inuyasha? EW! What is that"Kagome asked as she inuyasha handed her the big cup of brown mush.

"What are you wanting for? Drink up"Inuyasha said as he took a seat next to her and waited for kagome to drink it

"What's in this?"Kagome asked as she leaned forward and smelt it.

"Well…. um.. just some stuff"Inuyasha said as he watched kagome open her mouth and start to drink it before….

"AH! THAT TASTED HORRIBLE!"kagome yelled as she spit it outta her mouth and onto the floor 

"I'm not cleaning that up"Inuyasha said as he looked at kagome who seemed to be glaring at him.

"You drink it"Kagome said handing him the cup

"No thanks you needa drink it or the baby won't grow up well now drink"inuyasha

"B..But.."kagome

**review plz and should kagome drink it?**


	18. Throw Up

**Thanks for the funny reviews guys lol**

"It'll help the baby right?"Kagome asked as she poked her finger in it and watched it bubble.

"Yeah now drink"inuyasha said as he wtahced kagome pinch her nose and pour half of it in her mouth.

'I can't believe you did that hahahah all you really needed was some fruit hahah but this was way better to watch"Inuyasha lughed as he started at kagome who still had the gross drink in her mouth.

"Kagome?"Inuyasha asked as he looked at her she seemed pissed….

"Fuck…"Inuyasha thought to himself as he felt kagome grab his shirt.

"Kagome look I'm so…"Inuyasha was cut off my kagome closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his.

'I guess she forgave me?"Inuyasha thought to himself as he pulled her cloe forgetting she still had the gross stuff in her mouth he rubbed his tongue along her bottom lip.

"Got yeah"Kagome thought to herself as she waited till inuyasha's tongue was all the way out and blow the whole cup full of juice into his mouth.

"That's what you get for tricking me"Kagome said as she whipped her mouth and watched inuyasha run to the bath room and throw the gross stuff up into the toilet,

"Aw. Your throwing up in the toilet like a pregnant woman"

"That was dirty kagome…cough "Inuyasha said as he walked back into the room looking like he was sick.

"Well you tricked me so where even now come we gotta figure out how where gonna go find my old parents"Kagome said as she patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Yeah ok they wait.. you said if I took a bath I could have some fun wench"Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up into his lap.

"No way we have to find out how where gonna get there then take a long lap"Kagome said as she struggled to get free from his hold.

"How about we skip the planning have some fun and then take that nap"Inuyasha said as he nuzzled kagomes neck a made a tiny purring sound.

"Inuyasha!! Let go come on we needa work I got no time"Kagome said as she started to wiggle around like a worm.

"No way kagome not this time, I've been waiting a long time for this"Inuyasha said as he fell back onto the bed bringing kagome to lay on top of him.

"You smell even better with my pup in you"inuyasha whispered as he moved his arms to hold kagome still while he sucked and nibbled on her neck.

"Inuyasha… come on let go I needa get things ready"Kagome said as she rested her head on his chest already giving up fighting.

"How about I….

**Hehe ok people I'll update tomorrow if you guys give me a line for him to say**


	19. Rest In A Few

**Sry took so long to update I didn't know what to do.**

**(ps. To all my female readers that have already gone though eh… sex can you message me? I needa ask you all something)**

"How about we have some fun first and plan our trip in the morning"Inuyasha said as he moved his hands down her back and under her shirt.

"Inuyasha no… come on stop…"Kagome wined as she started to close her eyes

"Your gonna have to try harder then that if you wanna stop me kagome"Inuyasha said as he continued to nibble on her neck while moving his hands to where kagomes bra should have been.

"Oh… forget it I give up"Kagome said trying to make it sound like she even put up a fight

"Good now.. how come there's no bra here? Did you stop wearing them or something?"Inuyasha asked as he moved his hands to her front being careful not to rip the fabric.

"I just forgot"Kagome whispered

"Really? I like it better when you do"Inuyasha mumbled as he lick her cheek and kissed her lips lightly before he cupped her breast in his hands.

"Their getting bigger huh?"Inuyasha thought to himself as he noticed they didn't really fit in his hands anymore. Squeezing them slightly then using his thumbs to rub her nipples making them hard.

"Inuyasha…"Kagome moaned as she arched her back forward

"Kagome sweety the chief maid some ice cream would you li…. Oh my"Kimashi said shocked as she pushed open the door

"Fuck"Inuyasha mumbled

"I'll just be going now"Kimashi said as she slowly closed the door

"Hey kagome you ok?"Inuyasha said as he looked down at kagome

"What? Huh? Did something happen?"Kagome asked as she looked up at him

"Your mom just walked in…. you didn't notice?"Inuyasha asked

"eh.. nop well what do you know it's time for bed night"Kagome said as she sat up pushing inuyasha's hands outta her dress before laying down next to him.

"Kagome"Inuyasha growled

"Nop nighty night puppy"Kagome said as she pulled the cover over herself

"Just wait kagome I'll get you"Inuyasha

**review please I'll update tomorrow I'm really tired**


	20. Kiki's

Thanks for the reviews guys 

"Good bye honey"Kimashi yelled as kagome and inuyasha began their walk

"Why do we have to walk?"Inuyasha asked as soon as they where out sit

"Because if we take a car then… then… I don't know ok but I love walking"Kagome answered as they began to walk down the forest path

"Well we should be there by tomorrow if there's no bad weather.."Inuyasha mumbled as he pushed his hair outta his eyes

"Yeah I can't wait to see my dad and brother"Kagome said as she began to skip

"But didn't your dad sell you to koga?"Inuyasha asked

"Yeah….. but he needed to…. It's not his flat"kagome said as she began to slow down

"Hey kagome? Can I ask you a question"Inuyasha mumbled as he grabbed kagomes back pack and began to drag her though the forest

"Sure as long as it's not perverted"kagome said as she began to walk faster

"We're you a virgin when you where given to koga?"Inuyasha ask as he stopped and looked at kagome

"Yeah I was"Kagome plainly said before she gave inuyasha a sweet smile

"Oh…. Ok then well we better hurry"Inuyasha

**night**

"Inuyasha I'm tired!"Kagome mumbled as they began to walk deeper into the forest

"There's a small village a few feet from here"Inuyasha said as he could see a few lights in the distance

"Well then come on let's hurry! I'll race you"Kagome said as she started to run

"They wait up your cheating!"Inuyasha yelled as he ran after her

"Wow…"Kagome said as she suddenly stopped

"What…. Wow"Inuyasha said as they looked at the village it was covered in lights of all colors blinking together. Their where many villagers dancing around just clapping and signing

"Looks like a festival"Kagome said as she noticed all the people dancing around in kimonos

"HELLO WELL COME SIR TO THE RED LIGHT DISTRACT PARTY!"One of the man said as they walked up to inuyasha

"Eh… oh I think we're in the wrong place"Inuyasha said as he grabbed kagomes hand and started o back away

"WHAT?! You wanna get a babe? Ok then we have a very nice round of girls at low low prices"The man said as he grabbed inuyasha's arm and started to drag him into the party

"Hey let go!"Inuyasha said as he smacked the guys arm away

"Come on kagome where going…. Kagome? KAGOME! HEY GIVE HER BACK!"inuyasha yelled as he saw kagome being dragged away by some guys in suits.

"I'm sorry sir is this girl yours?'One of the men asked as he stopped

"Yes now give her back!"Inuyasha yelled over the music and signing

"Ok then sir how much for one hour?!"The man yelled

"WHAT?! YOU SICK BASTARD GIVE KAGOME BACK NOW!"inuyasha yelled as he grabbed kagome and pulled her away

"WHAT YOU WANT 1000 YEN!"the man asked as inuyasha began to drag kagome though the people

"INUYASHA WHAT'S GOING ON?!"kagome asked as inuyasha pulled them into a large building

"Shhh quite"Inuyasha hushed kagome as they entered

"Hello sir welcome"A woman said as she smiled

"Welcome to Kiki's whore house only 500 yen per hour how may I serve you?"The lady asked

"I'd like a room for 2 I already have my girl I'll be sure to pay her"Inuyasha said as the woman smiled as handed him a key

"3 rd room on the left stay as long as you wish"The woman said as inuyasha walked with kagome into their little room

"Fuck… what kinda town is this"Inuyasha mumble as he closed the door

"I don't know but this place is creepy!"Kagome shivered as she sat down on the mattress

"Yeah…. I think everyone here is drunk or….eh…."Inuyasha stopped as he heard a loud banging sound coming from the ceiling

"Well… I'm guessing someone's getting paid good today"kagome said as she listened

"Well… since we're all alone…. Why not show everyone what a good screamer you are?"inuyasha asked shouting kagome a smirk

"WHAT?!"Kagome wined as she thought of how many people must have had sex in this room  
"I'm not taking no for an answer tonight"

**review**


	21. Twisted

Writers block sucks like hell 

"Haha you almost had me for a minute there"Kagome said as she laughed

"Why the fuck are you laughing wench?"Inuyasha growled as she stared at her

"Sorry, just that the way you said it made it seem like you where in control"Kagome giggled

"Well night"Kagome said as she jumped onto the large futon in the middle of the room

**30 minutes later**

"Mmm…what?…AH! inuyasha what the hell stop that!"Kagome wined as she wiggled

"Hush bitch"Inuyasha growled as he dipped his head back down and continued to roughly lick kagomes pussy and bit down on her clit

"AH! Inuyasha stop it or I'll pull on your ears.."Kagome wined as she stared at inuyasha doggy ears switching

"Wench just hush up and let me finish this"Inuyasha growled out as he held kagomes legs down so she would try and kick him.

"Inuyasha… . just wha.. what? You tied my up"Kagome said in disbelief as she looked around to see her hands tied together.

"I didn't want you hitting me, so stop nagging or else I'll do something you really won't like"Inuyasha warned as he looked up at kagome before going back to what he was doing. Swirling his tongue around her clit he dragged his fangs along her folds making sure to let them poke her. A tiny wine escaped her lips as inuyasha chuckled.

"Inuyasha.. it feels so good… but stop, please dammit stop!"Kagome pleaded as her body betrayed her and she bucked her hips up closer to him.

"Fine then already bitch"Inuyasah growled as he pulled away and walked over to where their bags were and started looking though them

"What? Inuyasha untie me!"Kagome wined as she pulled on hr wrist trying to get them lose

"No way kagome, I warned you didn't I?'Inuyasah growled as he walked over back to kagome and sat himself between hr legs

"Your eyes.."Kagome gasped as she hadn't realized he was in his full demon form

"Hush and maybe I'll make this easier on you"Inuyasha said with a smirk pulling on his lips as he pulled out a tiny bottle from inside his pocket and started to unscrew the lid.

"Your gonna love this or at least I will"Inuyasha whispered as he scoped some clear cream outta the contain with two of his fingers. He held kagomes legs apart with his knees and he pushed his fingers into her core and twisted them around trying to cover everything.

"It's so cold.."Kagome winced as she felt a cool burring in her pussy

"It's not gonna be cold for long"Inuyasha said as he untied kagomes hands

"Ow inuyasha get this stuff outta me"Kagome said as she tried to stand up

"Nop I'm not gonna touch you for the rest of the trip and just so you know that cream won't come off till it's scoped out"Inuyasha chuckled as he laid back on the futon and closed his eyes.

"What tha… i.. inuyasha what… what is this stuff it's so hot"Kagome gasped as she laid down on the futon next to inuyasha

"Doesn't the tingling feel good?"Inuyasha chuckled as he watched kagome curl into a ball and punch the sheets

"Inuyasha please… get it out"Kagome wined as she rolled over onto her back

"Sorry kagome"Inuyasha said as he rolled over onto his side

"Inuyasha please! I can't stand it, get it out"Kagome cried out in pleasure as she felt the cream starting to take full affect on her.

"Night kagome, I'd start trying to scoop it out now if I where you"Inuyasha snickered as he closed his eyes

"How am i… you sick bastard!"Kagome wined as she felt her body starting to heat up causing her to sweat a bit

"I'd get started kagome it might dry"Inuyasha said as he drifted off to sleep

"Dammit it's already dry…"Kagome wined as she pressed her fingers against her core to find out that the cream had already started drying

**next morning**

"Morning kagome"Inuyasha said as he sat up

"Wow you look horrible"Inuyasha said as he looked at kagome with her messy hair and sleepy eyes

"I didn't get any sleep last night ok!"Kagome yelled as she glared at him

"Well I warned you didn't I, so how'd you get it out?"Inuyasha said as he smiled

"I didn't you fucktard"Kagome pouted as she stood up

"So it's still burning huh"Inuyasha chuckled

"You knew that'd stuff make me horny didn't you!"Kagome growled as she glared at him

"Yeah but I'm not touching you for the rest of the trip remember"Inuyasha said as he picked up their bags

"Your so dam twisted"Kagome thought to herself

"Yep"

**review please**


	22. Brother

Sry took so long to update! Being grounded sucks!

"If I'm right we should be at your village in about 5 minutes"Inuyasha mumbled as he looked at his watch

**bonk **

"Kagome would you stop fuckin throwing those rocks at me!"Inuaysha yelled as he turned around

"NO!"Kgaome yelled as she continued to pick rocks off the ground and throw them at him

"Well then fine!"Inuyasha yelled as he cautioned to walk though the forest with kagome trailing behind him

"Bitch.."Inuyasha whispered under this breath as he kept walking

**30 seconds later**

bonk.. bonk…bonk

"STOP THROWING ROCKS AT ME ALREADY WENCH!"inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his head

"WHY SHOULD I?!"kagome yelled as she kept throwing rocks

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"inuyasha yelled as he started to catch the rocks

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!"kagome screamed as she started to throw rocks in all directions

"OUCH!"a loud cry came from a few feet behind inuyasha

"Huh? Is someone there!?"Inuyasha yelled as he turned around

"Ouch.. oh my head"A low groan came from behind the trees

"I think you killed someone kagome"Inuyasha said as he started off towards the sound

"Wait for me"Kagome said as she ran to caught up to him

"Great kagome it's a guy, and I think you killed him"Inuyasha said as he looked over a bush to see a teenage boy on the ground groaning

"We're ever sorry are yo…. Sota? SOTA!"kagome screamed as she ran over and started to hug him so tight it looked like she was choking him

"S..t..op ple..ease"Sota tried to say

"Oh I'm sorry"Kagome said as she let go

"Ouch, who are you? And how do you know my name?"Sota asked as he told up and brushed his shirt trying to get some dirt off.

"Sota it's me kagome? Remember? Your sister?"Kagome asked as she told up

"Sis? Wow… you got old"Sota said as he smiled at her

"Old.. old….. YOU THINK I'M OLD!"kagome yelled as she hugged him again

"S…orr..sorry. p..please…s..stop"Sota said as kagome let him go

"I mean you got older from when I saw you, I was only 12 when you where taken away"Sota said as he tried to catch his breath

"It's only been a year"Kagome said as she flicked him in the noise

"Yeah… well a lot has changed. Well it was nice seeing you sis but I gotta keep running I don't wanna be taken to the slave house"Sota said as he shook kagomes hand and started to run

"Hold it kid"Inuyasha said as he grabbed sota's arm

"HE WENT THIS WAY!"Someone yelled as they heard the sound of people running towards them

"Take you sir for stopping this runaway, young lady would you like to by this young man well sell him to you cheap and just say he runaway"A man dressed in black cloths and a mask that covered his face said as he grabbed sota and turned to kagome

"Sir I am Princess Kimako I would like it if you unhanded my brother sota"Kagome said as she glared at the man hopping to fool him

"Brother? Oh my we're ever sorry sir, we hope your forgive us"The man said as he released sota's wrists and started to run into the forest

"Well sota? Don't you have anything to say to your 'old' sister?"Kagome asked as she watched sota's rub his wrists

"Yeah… thanks sis"Sota said as he gave kagome a hug

"Well…. um… sota this inuyasha"Kagome said as she pulled inuyasha over to her

"Nice to met you"Sota said as he smiled at inuyasha

"So where's dad?"Kagome said with a bit of disgust in her voice

"He should be running north by now, he just gave me to the guards as a distraction…. Bastatd"Sota whispered

"So I guess we don't go see koga?"Inuyasha asked

'Koga? That evil…. Eh… you know him I'm guessing?"Sota asked as he looked pissed

"Yes he's one of my bestfriends…. He gave me your sister for my birthday after all"Inuyasha said before realizing how wrong that sounded

"Yeah we should go see koga but… we have to stop by at a INN or something on the way ok"Kagome said as she smiled innocently at sota

"Why? You guys aren't… sis that's sick!"Sota said as he looked like he was gonna puke

"Relax sota I'm already pregnant with a cute little half dem…"Kagome started

"WHAT?! A half demon baby? That's even worse! Kagome how does your boyfriend feel about this? I didn't think my sister was a cheater"Sota said as if he where kagomes father

"I'm the father stupid"Inuyasha growled

"But your human, aren't you?"Sota asked as he looked more closely at him

"How about I snap your body in half as proof?"Inuyasha asked as he took a step towards sota

"Never mind…"Sota said as he ran behind kagome

"Relax sota we won't be doing anything like that…. I just needa have some cream removed"

**review**


	23. Your Screwed

Sry it took so long I'm grounded and sneaking on

"2 rooms please"Kagome said sweetly as they reached a near by in

"Here you are"The woman said as she handed kagome 2 room keys

"Thank you"Kagome said as she grabbed inuyasha's handed and headed towards the stairs

"Kagome are you and inuyasha sharing the same room?"Sota asked as they kept on walking

"Yes sota unless your still scared of the dark?"Kagome asked as they reached the two rooms.

"No"Sota said taking his keys and unlocking the door

"Dammit it won't open, open you mother fucker"Sota said as he tried to open the door

"Sota don't use such language!"Kagome said scolding him like a mom

"Kid the keys upside down"Inuyasha pointed out as sota oohhh

"Well we can go get something to eat in a few hours"Kagome yelled as sota walked into his room

"Ok! I'll come get you guys later"Sota said locking the door

"Oh… no hug"Kagome pouted as inuyasha opened their room

"So that's your brother?"Inuyasha asked as he pushed open the door

"Yeah, isn't he so kawaii!"Kagome said as she walked into the small 1 bed on 1 bathroom.

"Yeah to bad…. HE'S SUCH A SNOP!"inuyasha yelled at the wall

"OUCH!"sota yelled as he rubbed his ears

"I don't think we're getting any privacy today"Inuyasha signed as he flopped down onto their bed

"Bu..but! you promised!"Kagome growled as she glared at him

"Didn't I tell you it come out with water?"Inuyasha asked as kagome seemed to start laughing

"Oh it does? So all I had to do was take a bath huh? Well inuyasha I'll just go take a bath then"Kagome laughed as she walked into the bath room

"Your not mad?'Inuyasha questioned as kagome smiled

"No I'm not mad"Kagome giggled as she walked into the bathroom

"Ok then…."Inuyasha said as kagome disappeared into the bathroom

"She never takes things like that well…"Inuyasha thought as he heard he shower turn on

"Inuyasha can I have a towel please"Kagome yelled as she turned off the water a few minutes later

"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked as she walked outta the bathroom dripping water onto the floor

"Yawwn..wha….oh"Inuyasha said as he stared at kagome who simply smiled

"Can I have by towel please?"Kagome said happily as she squeezed her hair onto

"Sure"Inuyasha said as he picked a towel up and passed it to her

"So, are we going out to eat yet? I think sota's hunry"Kagome said as she wrapped the towel around herself as sat down next to inuyasha

"Who cares"Inuyasha mumbled as he reached over and pulled kagome over into his lap

"Well he is my little brother"Kagome said as she felt inuyasha start to nuzzle her neck.

"So, I'm not really in the mood to care wench"Inuyasha whispered as he started to nibble and suck on her neck. Kagome acted like he wasn't even doing anything to her

"Well it's time for dinner lets go"Kagome said as she got up and walked to get her cloths

"What the hell bitch? I wasn't done with you"Inuyasha growled as he glared at her

"Well I think we're done here so get dressed"Kagome said as she walked into the bath room

"Bitch! I should have known she'd do something like that!"Inuyasha thought as he grabbed a shirt and buttoned it up

"Ok ready!"Kagome said as she walked outta the bathroom in her mini skirt and a tight top in inuyasha's favorite color.

"Where'd you get that?'Inuyasha growled

"Sango, she got it for me a while ago you like it?"Kagome asked sweetly

"I'd like it better off you"Inuyasha said as he quickly moved in front of her

"Aw.. that's sweet, but not gonna happen come on lets go"Kagome said as she grabbed his arm and headed for the room

"Guys come on I'm hungry"Sota said as he pushed the door open

"Ok then lets go"Kagome said as she walked past sota

"Inuyasha?'Sota asked as kagome let go of his arm and he started to walk in back of her

"Yeah?'Inuyasha questioned

"I heard you guys talking….. your so screwed"

**review please **


	24. Baby Love

"So….. let me get this straight kagomes not my sis she's really kikyo's sister and her names not really kagome"Sota said as they sat down inside a large wagon. Inuyasha had paid a local farmer to take them back to inuyasha's house before night fall. Kagome nodded her head as she rubbed her temples watching inuyasha slowly drifting off into sleep

"So let me get this straight, kagomes not really my sister she's kikyos and her names not really kagome"Sota signed as he let out a loud yawn.

"Yeah.."Kagome said as she rubbed her tempos

"This is like one of those bad Korean soap operas"Inuyasha said as he laid down in the cart and closed his eyes.

**2 hours later**

"yaawwn ok you guys wait here for a moment I needa go talk to mom and dad"Inuyasha said as kagome and sota sat down on the front pouch.

"Mom, dad, fluffy"Inuyasha said as he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Hello? Anyone here"Inuyasha called as he made his way up the stairs

"Mom, dad"Inuyasha said as he pushed the room to his parents bed room open.

"Inuyasha your home, we're missed you"Izayoi said as she dropped what looked like a suit case and gave inuyasha a hug

"Yeah mom I'm back and I have some great news to"Inuyasha said getting ready to tell her she was going to be a grandma.

"And I can't wait to here it…. But I need to go make plans for your fathers funeral"Izayoi said as she picked up her suit case. Inuyasha stared blankly into space thinking about what she just said

"Dad died? When…"inuyasha said as he hung his head

"3 days ago, he was over 4 hundred years old it was bond to happen"Izayoi said as she hugged inuyasha good bye and headed out the door

"I'll call you later honey, your rooms just as you left it…. But we fixed the giant whole"Izayoi said as she stepped outside the door not noticing kagome and sota hiding in the bushes.

"Who's that?"Sota asked as Izayoi got into a cab

"That's inuyasha's mo…oh! Sota give me your hand"Kagome said as she reached over and gripped sotas hand as he helped out of the bushes

"INUYASHA!"kagome yelled as she started to break sota's hand.

"Ahhh sis… my hand…"Sota said as he could hear his bones breaking.

"What?!"Inuyasha said as he nearly rips apart the front door as he opens is to see kagome yelling and sota crying.

"Yumi's coming! GET ME TO A HOSPITAL YOU BASTARD!"kagome screamed as she let go of sotas hand.

"Kagome there's no hospitals near here,how can I help?'Inuyasha asked as he carried kagome inside and laid her on the black sofa.

"Get some hot water, towels, and pillows! NOW!"kagome yelled as she gripped the sofa's arm.

"Sota go get those things now"Inuyasha said as sota closed the front door and went into the bathroom to get the stuff.

"Inuyasha I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

**30 minutes……5 slaps……and 2 broken bones later**

"She's so cute"Kagome said as she held yumi in her arms. Yumi had black hair, 2 tiny dog ears and green eyes.

"Yeah I really don't mind you breaking my hand now"Inuyasha said as he sat down next to kagome and brushed his hand against yumi's cheek.

"I wish I had never seen that"Sota said as he washed his hands on the sink.

"Yumi .. morning my little princess"Kagome said as yumi slowly opened her eyes and popped her ears up.

"I wanna touch her ears"Kagome said as she kissed one of yumis little ears making them twitch.

"Hey that's not fair"Inuyasha wined as he picked kagome unbridle style making sure she had a good hold on yumi.

"Doesn't she need to be in an incubator"Kagome asked as inuyasha opened the door to his old room. He looked around to see his parents had replaced his bed and red painted his wall for him.

"Nah she's half demon, now sleep"Inuyasha said as he laid kagome down on his bed and took yumi from her

"But.."Kagome said as she reach to get yumi

"She needs to sleep to, you'll see her tomorrow I promise'Inuyasha said as he pulled he blanket over kagome

"Night mate….. night pup"Inuyasha whispered as kagome and yumi fell asleep.

**review**


	25. Ear fluff

**.**

"Sis are you feeling ok?"Sota said as he watched kagome slowly open her eyes

"Yeah.. where am I?"Kagome questioned as she looked around to see she was in a different room

"Inuyasha drove us to the hospital a few hours ago, yumi's over there sleeping"Sota said pointing to the tiny bed next to kagomes

"She's so cute"Kagome said as she watched yumi twitch her ears

"Yeah to bad she bits"Sota said as he made a sad face

"What?'Kagome questioned as she looked at her daughters sweet face

"She bit my hand"Sota said showing kagome his hand all wrapped up

"Aw.. how cute"Kagome said thinking it was cute how she had tiny fangs

"Hey sota"Kagome said as she sat up in her bed

"Yeah"Sota said as he pushed a pillow behind her

"Where's inuyasha?'Kagome asked looking over to the empty chair next to her with inuyasha jacket and a baby bag on it

"The doctors are looking at his ears, they said it was weird how they kept moving"Sota explained as he tried to wiggle his ears

'Moving?"Kagome said looking over to yumi who's ears were stuck to her head

"Yeah they kept twitching"Sota

"COME THIS WAY!"someone yelled from outside

"MS.kagome it's nice to see your up, your husband seems to have a hearing problem"The doctor said as he stepped into the room dragging inuyasha with him

"What's that?"Kagome questioned looking at the two fluffy things coving inuyasha's ears

"Your husbands ears seem to be very sensitive right now, these will help him get used to normal sound he only has to wear them for the week"The doctor explain

"WHAT?!"inuyasha yelled

"THESE WILL HELP YOUR EARS"the doctor yelled pointing to his ears

"YOU WANT ME TO LICK YOUR REAR?! HELL NO!"Inuyasha yelled

"NO THESE WILL HELP YOU EARS!"the doctor yelled again poking inuyasha's fuffly ear covers

"I ALREADY SAID NO YOUR JACK ASS!"Inuyasha

"This is gonna be a long week.."Kagome signed


	26. puppy puppy puppy

Sry my comp has been broken

"Stop biting me please"Sota pleaded as he held yumi in his arms

"She's just teething"Kagome yawned leaning back against the soft pillow behind her

"But it hurts! Can't Inuyasha hold her'Sota wined as yumi chewed on his hand

"No cause INUYASHA is deaf as hell"Kagome yelled across the room

"What?!"Inuaysha yelled as he placed the book he was reading down

"Are you reading?'Sota questioned

"I'm I grieving!? Why would I be!?"Inuyasha yelled as he touched the puffy stuff on his ears

"NO ARE YOU READING!"Kagome yelled getting annoyed

"Yeah"Inuyasha

"Guys I think she eat one of my fingers"Sota wined as he tired to pull his hand away

"We're buy you a new one"Kagome said not really listening

"I wanted a boy now"Inuaysha mumbled under his breath watching yumi eat sota's fingers

"We're go to the pet shop and get you one"Kagome said starting to fall asleep

"Ok, come on sota we need a pet"Inuyasha said dragging sota out the door with yumi

**2 hours laters**

"Stop it… that tickles"Kagome giggled as something licked her nose

"She I told you she'd like them"Sota

"Yawn… mm… aww what a cute puppy"Kagome giggled as she picked up the tiny white puppy licking her nose

"Cute huh? And we got 24 more just like him"Sota said as he helped his sister sit up

"….. why did you buy 25 white puppys"Kagome questioned looking around the room to see 25 tiny puppies running around

"I just wanted one"Inuyasha said as the puppies started to run up and down his back

"Your feeding them"Inuaysha said as he picked yumi up from her crib and kagome from the couch so he could carry them up the stairs

**1 hour later**

"You want 500 pounds of puppy food?'The sales lady asked as she stared at sota in disbelief

"Yes…. How much is that?"Sota questioned looking at the large bag

"600,000 yen"The lady said as she finished bagging it

"Oh crap…. Come on sota you need money fast… fast… I got it"Sota thought as he looked around the crowded store

"Be right back I need to go get some more money from my sister"Sota said as he walked into the crowd

"How do you pick pockets someone anyway…."Sota mumbled as he looked at the people standing all around him

"Step one…. Look for someone with a visible wallet"Sota whispered looking around to see a man with his wallet almost falling out of his back pocket. Slowly sota stood behind him pretending to look at the bird toys

"Step two….. take the wallet"Sota mumbled as he slowly plucked the wallet from his pocket

"Step three…. Ah… ah….. oh hat's right RUN!"sota thought as he suddenly ran past the other people towards the counter

"Here"Sota said as he handed the lady the money before dropping the man wallet onto the floor

"Here you go have a nice day"The lady said as she handed sota the two bags of puppy food

Back home

"Inuyasha where's yumi?'Kagome questioned turning her attention away from the tv

"With sota"Inuyasha mumbled as he played with the tiny puppies

"Sota went out'Kagome

"Oh..

**hehe**


	27. ohh

**Hehe**

"You don't know where yumi is do you?"Kagome said though her clenched teeth

"I guess not… but I'll be sure to… mm.. find her"Inuyasha said as he crawled away from kagome and made a bash for the door

"Jack ass…"Kagome hissed as she got up and slowly walked towards the door

With sota

"Oh god… that was such a rush! I gotta do it again!"Sota thought to himself as he walked up the front steps carrying the doggy food

"Do what again?'Inuyasha asked as he open the front door

"Carry all this food, I'm getting strong"Sota said as he handed inuaysha the bags and tried to get past al the jumping puppies

"Right, well do you know where yumi is?'Inuyasha asked as he closed the door

"What kinda father at you?'Sota said as he looked at inuaysha as if he was stupid

"The stupid kind"Inuyasha said as he dropped the food and jumped off the puppies

"She's in her bed sleeping…"Sota said as he watched inuyasha run up the stairs

"Eh… ok"Sota

Inuyasha

"Hi yumi'Inuyasha whispered as he poked his head over the crib watching yumis tiny ears twitch

"Da.."Yumi said as she wiggled her ears

"That's right daddy"Inuyasha said as he smiled

**ok people I have story block!!**


	28. dear readers

Dear readers

Dear readers. I know your wondering why I haven't undated and that's because someone reported me to saying I stole their stories. I'll be back once this passes. I added this chapter with a hack so please don't worry


	29. 2 days ok guy!

Dear reader in two days all my stories will have two new chappys ^_^ thx you guys for waiting, I love you!!!!


	30. daddy

**Did you miss me people :P**

"Come on yumi"Inuyasha said as he picked yumi up and held he tiny body in his arms**  
**"You're the prettiest girl in the world, whos daddy's favorite girl"Inuyasha said as yumi grabbed onto his finger**  
**"I thought I was"Kagome said as he stood in the door way and looked at inuyasha who was holding his daughter. She walked over to them and rested her head on his shoulder.**  
**"She's beautiful isn't she"Kagome said as she reached down and kissed her daughters head.**  
**"Yes, but she gets that from you"Inuyasha said as he smiled down at his daughter.**  
**"Sota stop right there"Inuyasha said as he heard sotas footsteps walk past the door. Sotas heart skipped a beat and he walked into the room suddenly feeling very very scared.**  
**"Go return that persons wallet"Inuyasha didn't take his eyes of yumi for a moment and Kagome looked at Sota was pure rage**  
**"YOU TOOK SOMEONES WALLET!"kagome yelled as she went over and started to shake Sota**  
**"I'm sorry! I need money for dog food!"Sota said begging his sister for mercy  
"Come one we're going to return it right now! And your be working to pay off the money you stole!"Kagome said as she dragged him down the stairs**  
"**You're a lucky girl you know what yumi, you have a wonderful mommy, an interesting uncle, and a pair of grandparents that love you dearly" Inuyasha said as he sat down with his daughter in his arms.**  
**Yumi looked up at him and them smile, she took a breath and said…**  
"Daddy"**

Fin


End file.
